Back In Lima
by PucktanaFanForever
Summary: Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same. SYOC open.
1. Chapter 1

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**Pairings:**

**Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray:**

After Finn's tragic passing, Quinn moved to New York to help Santana and Kurt cheer up Rachel. Quinn's way of cheering Rachel up was taking her to a Broadway show and kissing her during Rachel's favorite part. After cheering up, the two dated for 1 year before getting married in Brooklyn. The two both had a quite good job; Quinn was a model and Rachel was an actress on Broadway. Quinn and Rachel have 3 children.

**Kurt and Sam Evans:**

After Blaine got a new boyfriend, he decided to pair up Sam, who was still heartbroken over Brittany. Kurt was a perfect match. Their first date was at a carnival. It was so perfect that Kurt ended the night with a kiss. After graduation, Kurt left New York and moved to Nashville with Sam. There, the two got married right away. Now Sam is a comic book designer and Kurt is a fashion designer. Sam and Kurt have 2 children.

**Blaine and Jake Puckerman:**

Blaine always liked the younger bad boy Puckerman and before Nationals, sang a love song ballad to him. Jake got up and kissed him in front of the whole Glee Club who cheered. While in Chicago for Nationals, Blaine and Jake went to the circus which was their first date where they kissed twice. After graduating from Lima, Blaine moved to New York to live with Santana, Rachel and Quinn while Jake completed high school. The two married in Niagara Falls 4 years later. Blaine is a TV and movie actor and Jake is a professional basketball player for the Miami Heat. Blaine and Jake have 4 kids-two are twins. (One has to be in early 20s)

**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**

After breaking up with Jake, Marley went on to her second choice which was Ryder. He gladly accepted and asked her on a date to the movies. She accepted and the two dated all through high school. Marley was accepted into University of Texas. Ryder moved along with her and the two lived in Marley's dorm room. After college, Marley and Ryder moved to Denver to take care of Ryder's parents. They got married a year later. Ryder is now a stay home dad and Marley is an English teacher. Marley and Ryder have 2 children.

**Kitty and Artie Abrams:**

Before graduating, Artie admitted his feelings for Kitty. She admitted hers and they had their first date at Breadsticks later that night. The two shared their first kiss at Artie's graduation. He stayed in Lima, directing small productions while Kitty was in high school. The two stayed in Lima until Artie got a major directing call in Los Angeles. Kitty and Artie aren't married. Now, Kitty is an author while Artie is a director. Kitty and Artie have 2 children.

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:**

After breaking up, Santana returned for Regionals where she won back Brittany's heart. The two then moved to Los Angeles where Santana got a start on her acting and singing career while Brittany began her dancing career. The two traveled around the world for Santana's movie filming and Brittany's dance performance. The two got married in Miami. Now, Santana is still an actress and singer and Brittany is a professional dancer. Santana and Brittany have 2 children.

**Mike and Tina Chang:**

When Mike came back to Lima to help with Nationals, Tina decided to tell him about her new feelings she has for him. Soon after they won Nationals, Tina and Mike got back together. After Tina graduated from high school, they wasted no time and went and got married in Las Vegas. Now, Tina is a retired Broadway actress and Mike runs a dance school. Mike and Tina have 1 child.

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan:**

Soon after graduating from Lima, Sugar traveled the world. While stopping in Ireland, she met up with Rory and the two got back together. She decided to stay in Ireland for a year with Rory and his family. 3 years later, Sugar and Rory moved to the U.S.A where Sugar's father opened up a restaurant "Motta's Hunger Satisfaction". Sugar and Rory co-own. Rory and Sugar have 1 child.

**Joe and Mercedes Hart:**

Mercedes was visiting New York and ran into Joe who was at college in New York. She and Joe hit it off and began dating. Mercedes and Joe dated for 3 years before getting married in Lima. About 3 years later, they had divorced. Joe and Mercedes live in the same house and raise their child together. Mercedes is now a retired singer and Joe is a preacher. Joe and Mercedes have 1 child.

**Noah Puckerman:**

Noah had moved to Seattle to run his pool cleaning business. There, he had met Jezebel Reed. The two dated on and off for 4 years. The two moved to Austin, Texas to live with Jezebel's parents. 4 years later, Jezebel had died and Noah had stayed with their children in Austin. Noah moved to live in Lima with the kids. He is a entrepreneur. Puck and the late Jezebel had 2 children.

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

After the Glee kids graduated, Will and Emma moved to Washington where Emma worked as guidance teacher and Will as a Music teacher. There, the officially got married. Emma wanted to move back to Lima after 5 years of living in Washington. They moved back to Lima and got their old jobs back. Will is still the Glee Club teacher and now is the English teacher while Emma is the guidance counselor. Will and Emma have 3 children. (One in their early-mid 20s)

-Must be sent by PM.

-No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.

**Application Form:**

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Kid Of:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Personality:

Appearance:

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Clothing Style:

Sexuality:

Kids of the New Directions Alumni They'd Be Friends With (Examples: Blaine's kids, Santana's kids, Kitty's kids, etc.):

Kids of the New Directions Alumni They'd be Enemies With (Examples: Mercedes' kid, Marley's kids, Tina's kid, etc.):

Kids of the New Directions Alumni They'd Likely Be In A Relationship With (Examples: Rachel's kids, Emma's kids, Kurt's kids, etc.):

Relationship with Parents:

Life History:

Type of Music They Like (Examples: Country, Soul, Rock, etc.):

Type of Music They Hate (Examples: Pop, R&B, Western, etc.):

Audition Song:

Other Songs (Minimum 5- Maximum 12):

Storylines (Minimum 2- Maximum 6):

Extra:

-For the older children in their 20s it's the same form just leave out the audition song basically.


	2. Chapter 2

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**Families:**

**Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray:**

**1.) Kyleigh Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, 16. Emberand Chocolate**

**2.) Indie Caitlin Berry-Fabray, 16. wazowskis**

**3.) Caleb Logan Berry-Fabray, 17. XNV01**

**No more Berry-Fabray children.**

**Sam and Kurt Evans:**

**1.) Daisy Alexandra Evans, 17. JustBeHappy**

**2.) Scarletta Juliette Evans, 16. Desire at gunpoint**

**No more Evans children.**

**Blaine and Jake ****Puckerman:**

**1.) Adrianna Rose Puckerman, 15. gleerox**

**2.) Michael James Puckerman, 23. Miss Amelia Young**

**3.) Matthew Lewis Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**4.) James Craig Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**5.) N/A (biologically Blaine's)**

**6.) N/A (biologically Blaine's)**

**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**

**1.) N/A**

**2.) N/A**

**Kitty and Artie Abrams:**

**1.) Jackson Fredrick Abrams, 17. BellaRosa17**

**2.) N/A**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:**

**1.) Diana Anita Lopez-Pierce, 16. MaeLikesSarcasm**

**2.) Annabel Marie Lopez-Pierce, 14. WaffleManiac**

**No more Lopez-Pierce children.**

**Mike and Tina Chang:**

**1.) Alexis Marie Chang, 17. Miss Amelia Young**

**No more Chang children.**

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan:**

**1.) Aayden William Flanagan, 15. peanutbuttertwix**

**2.) Owen Thomas Flanagan, 16. missfervent**

**No more Flanagan children.**

**Joe and Mercedes Hart:**

**1.) N/A**

**Noah Puckerman:**

**1.) Emma****nuelle Aaliyah Puckerman, 16. BellaRosa17**

**2.****) N/A**

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

**1.) N/A**

**2.) N/A**

**3.) N/A**

Need more Gay and Bisexual people as well as a few more straights. Hurry up and submit OCs. Note, this is not the full cast list! Also, more boys!


	3. Chapter 3

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**Families:**

**Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray:**

**1.) Kyleigh Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, 16. Emberand Chocolate**

**2.) Indie Caitlin Berry-Fabray, 16. wazowskis**

**3.) Caleb Logan Berry-Fabray, 17. XNV01**

**No more Berry-Fabray children.**

**Sam and Kurt Evans:**

**1.) Daisy Alexandra Evans, 17. JustBeHappy**

**2.) Scarletta Juliette Evans, 16. Desire at gunpoint**

**No more Evans children.**

**Blaine and Jake ****Puckerman:**

**1.) Adrianna Rose Puckerman, 15. gleerox**

**2.) Michael James Puckerman, 23. Miss Amelia Young**

**3.) Matthew Lewis Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**4.) James Craig Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**5.) Christine Devyn Puckerman, 16. MaeLikesSarcasm**

**6.) N/A (biologically Blaine's)**

**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**

**1.) N/A**

**2.) N/A**

**Kitty and Artie Abrams:**

**1.) Jackson Fredrick Abrams, 17. BellaRosa17**

**2.) N/A**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:**

**1.) Diana Anita Lopez-Pierce, 16. MaeLikesSarcasm**

**2.) Annabel Marie Lopez-Pierce, 14. WaffleManiac**

**No more Lopez-Pierce children.**

**Mike and Tina Chang:**

**1.) Alexis Marie Chang, 17. Miss Amelia Young**

**No more Chang children.**

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan:**

**1.) Aayden William Flanagan, 15. peanutbuttertwix**

**2.) Owen Thomas Flanagan, 16. missfervent**

**No more Flanagan children.**

**Joe and Mercedes Hart:**

**1.) N/A**

**Noah Puckerman:**

**1.) Emma****nuelle Aaliyah Puckerman, 16. BellaRosa17**

**2.****) Moxie Jennifer Puckerman, 15. ALittleDifferent88**

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

**1.) N/A**

**2.) N/A**

**3.) N/A**

Need more Gay and Bisexual people as well as a few more straights. Hurry up and submit OCs. Note, this is not the full cast list! Also, more boys!


	4. Chapter 4

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**Families:**

**Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray:**

**1.) Kyleigh Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, 16. Emberand Chocolate**

**2.) Indie Caitlin Berry-Fabray, 16. wazowskis**

**3.) Caleb Logan Berry-Fabray, 17. XNV01**

**No more Berry-Fabray children.**

**Sam and Kurt Evans:**

**1.) Daisy Alexandra Evans, 17. JustBeHappy**

**2.) Scarletta Juliette Evans, 16. Desire at gunpoint**

**No more Evans children.**

**Blaine and Jake ****Puckerman:**

**1.) Adrianna Rose Puckerman, 15. gleerox**

**2.) Michael James Puckerman, 23. Miss Amelia Young**

**3.) Matthew Lewis Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**4.) James Craig Puckerman, 17. gleekygal (*Twin)**

**5.) Christine Devyn Puckerman, 16. MaeLikesSarcasm**

**6.) Luca Jonathan Puckerman, 17. Gigi-is-singing-in-the-rain**

**No more Puckerman children.**

**Ryder and Marley Lynn:**

**1.) Abigal May Lynn, 17. Cloudcity'sBookworm**

**2.) Matthew Johnathan Lynn, 23. Cloudcity'sBookworm**

**3.) Milo Riley Lynn, 15. danny1993**

**No more Lynn children.**

**Kitty and Artie Abrams:**

**1.) Jackson Fredrick Abrams, 17. BellaRosa17**

**2.) Makenna Louise Abrams, 15. MaisyBuke**

**No more Abrams children.**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce:**

**1.) Diana Anita Lopez-Pierce, 16. MaeLikesSarcasm**

**2.) Annabel Marie Lopez-Pierce, 14. WaffleManiac**

**No more Lopez-Pierce children.**

**Mike and Tina Chang:**

**1.) Alexis Marie Chang, 17. Miss Amelia Young**

**No more Chang children.**

**Rory and Sugar Flanagan:**

**1.) Aayden William Flanagan, 15. peanutbuttertwix**

**2.) Owen Thomas Flanagan, 16. missfervent**

**3.) Devin Dakota Flanagan, 17. BabyGleeFan11**

**No more Flanagan children.**

**Joe and Mercedes Hart:**

**1.) JazMonae Elaine Hart, 16. BabyGleeFan11**

**No more Hart children.**

**Noah Puckerman:**

**1.) Emma****nuelle Aaliyah Puckerman, 16. BellaRosa17**

**2.****) Moxie Jennifer Puckerman, 15. ALittleDifferent88**

**No more Puckerman children.**

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

**1.) Rosalyn Finnley Schuester, 22. Gigi-is-singing-in-the-rain**

**2.) Cameron Elaina Schuester, 17. BabyGleeFan11**

**3.) Alexzander Ryder Schuester, 15. LocalXmusicXjellybeanX**

**No more Schuetser children.**

And done! No more characters!


	5. First Day of School

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**The Puckerman Family:**

Noah Puckerman got out of the bed, smiling at the picture of his late wife Jezebel on his nightstand next to his bed. She smiled right back at him. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes. She was very tall being 5"9. And she was with their two daughters in the picture. Emmanuelle and Moxie.

Emmanuelle was about 4 on the picture and was wearing a purple dress. So Moxie had to be 3 and was wearing a grey shirt and a pink tutu bottom while Jezebel had on a blue dress. Those were his girls. The only one missing was Beth. And she was across the world in Australia with her husband.

He got out his room and went down the hallway until he was met with the closed doors of his two daughters' bedrooms. He sighed before opening the door to Moxie's room. His daughter layed softly in her bed. Her hair was messy. Sighing, Noah walked up to his daughter and gently shook her.

"Moxie? Moxie, sweetie, wake up." Noah said.

She slowly woke up. Sighing, Moxie got out her bed. Noah wasn't about to put up a fight with her. Noah kissed Moxie's forehead before leaving the room and going to Emmanuelle's room. Opening the door, Noah was met with his middle daughter. She was already awoken and was looking through her closet for something to wear.

"Emma, what are you doing already woke?" Noah asked his daughter as he sat down on her bed.

"Nothing. Just getting prepared for the first day of school." Emmanuelle says to her father before coming out of the closet. She was wearing a biker jacke, black shorts and a white shirt with black combat boots.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. I'm going to be downstairs cooking. Make sure your sister is ready." Noah says to Emmanuelle before going downstairs to make breakfast. Let's the girls love McKinley, he thought while beginning to make the pancake batter.

* * *

**The Berry-Fabray Family:**

Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting on her children to get ready. It was 6:14 and Rachel had woken the three up at about 5:40. 5:58 if you count how many minutes it took her to wake up her oldest and only son, Caleb.

The first one out was Indie. She was prepared to finally live in the high school her mothers called "a place for Lima losers." She knew that it wouldnt be like that for her. Maybe for her parents and siblings but not for her.

"Wow, Indie. You're ready for this school year?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom, I am." Indie says. She looks around for her brother and sister. And to add on her mother when she came to mind.

"Mom, where's Mother, Kyleigh and Caleb?" Indie asks her mom, looking around.

"Your mother is downstairs. Caleb and Kyleigh are still getting ready. Sweetie, do me a favor. Go check on Caleb while I go check on Kyleigh." Rachel says.

Indie nods and walks in her brother's room while Rachel walks in her daughter's room.

Kyleigh was fully dressed and was on her phone chatting away with one of her old friends from New York.

"Kyleigh, sweetie, why didn't you come out?" Rachel asked her daughter. Kyleigh ignored her mother and continued to talk on the phone. She sat on her day bed and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, Lulu. I totally agree." Kyleigh says.

Rachel grabs the phone from Kyleigh and hangs up on Lulu.

"Mom!"

"Kyleigh, I asked you a question. Why didn't you come out when you were ready?" Rachel questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was but Lulu, remember for New York, had called my phone looking for me so I answered and she got to talking about how her life was in NY and I got to talking about how my life was in Lima." Kyleigh says.

"Well, come on. We have to get you, Indie and Caleb to school." Rachel says before grabbing Kyleigh by her hand and pulling her out the room.

* * *

**The Anderson-Puckerman Family:**

Blaine and Jake were already awoken and were downstairs chatting amongst themselves. Blaine was leaning on Jake's shoulder and Jake's arm was wrapped around Blaine. The couple were laying side by side on the couch.

"Do you think the kids will love McKinley?" Blaine asked his husband. Jake shrugs.

"Babe, all I can say is that it's up to them whether or not they love it."

"I know but it's just I don't want them to be forced to go to a school just because we went there. What if Adrianna doesn't like it? What about the twins? Christine? Luca?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Mike will tell them about it." Jake says to Blaine, mentioning their oldest child. Blaine smiles and kisses his husband before getting off the couch and going in the kitchen. The food was already cooked it just needed to be sorted out. Knowing his family, Blaine gave each person what they wanted:

**Jake: Pancakes, toast and bacon**

**Michael: Waffles**

**Luca: Yogurt and bacon**

**Matthew and Jamie: Toast and eggs**

**Christine: Eggs and pancakes**

**Adrianna: Toast and waffles**

Just when he was done, his children all came down. Michael came in first, sitting down next to Jake after giving Blaine a hug. Luca kissed his father on the cheek before doing the same with Jake. He sat on the opposite side of Michael of Jake. The twins sat on the beside one another by Luca. Christine sat next to Michael and Adrianna sat beside her.

Blaine handed each child their plate and then gave Jake's his and then sat down next to Adrianna with his plate which consisted of pancakes and yogurt.

"So kids, ready for school?" Jake asked.

"Totally." Adrianna says.

"Can't wait." Luca says.

"Yeah this school year is going to be awesome." Christine said. Jake looked over at Blaine and smirked. Blaine rolled his eyes before looking over to the twins.

"What about you, boys?" Blaine asked.

Matt and Jamie looked at each other before turning back to Blaine.

"This school year is going to be totally rad." Matt says.

"It's going to be totally cool, Dad. So cool." Jamie says.

"Well, hurry up so Michael can take you guys to school." Jake says.

"What?" Michael said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Auditions.**


	6. Auditions

_My very first story and it's SYOC!_

* * *

Ever since the Glee Club disbanded and the sudden, tragic death of our very own Finn Christopher Hudson, Glee Club has been turned upside down. It was just a tragic landfill and it hadn't gotten any better than how it was earlier. But since everyone is in town for the rest of high school for their children and the Glee Club reunion is coming up, will Glee Club every be the same.

* * *

**The Puckerman Family:**

Noah sighed as he drove his car in the parkway of the familiar of high school which is McKinley High. He knew it was the right choose fore Emmanuelle and Moxie to go to this school. Jezebel always told him that she wanted the girls to go through the same problems as they did. And what problems did Noah faced that wasn't in McKinley?

Please, don't answer that.

"So are you ready?" Noah asked his two daughters.

"Totally." Moxie says. She gets out the backseat of the car and runs. She turns behind and waves to her father and sister. But typical Moxie wasn't paying attention and ran into the entrance doors of McKinley.

"Watch her, please." Noah says to his middle daughter as he turns and looks at her.

She nods and smiled. "Ok, Dad. Love you." Emmanuelle says, kissing her father's cheek before getting out.

"Love you too. And tell Moxie I love her as well." Noah yells back at his daughter. She turns around and nods. Noah watches as his daughters both go into the school. He hopes their ready for the rest of their high school life.

* * *

**The Hart Family:**

"Are you ready JazMonae?" Mercedes says, turning around to her daughter who was sitting in the back seat.

JazMonae was dressed in a black jacket and a regular white t-shirt. She had a black short skirt and had black combat boots. She also wore her hair in a long ponytail with her black hair.

"Seriously, Mom. I don't care." JazMonae says as she gets out the car.

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie!" Joe calls out to his daughter.

"Fuck life, Dad." JazMonae yells back as she walks into the school.

"Can you believe we raised her?" Joe asks Mercedes.

"I still can't believe how that girl turned out to be like." Mercedes says as Joe began to drive out the parking lot of their old high school where JazMonae would be attending for the next 2 years. She would have to see how her parents survived throw high school. It was all Mercedes' plan.

* * *

**The Flanagan Family:**

Sugar smiles as Rory, her husband for 22 years, drove their silver Mustang into the parking lot of McKinley High, their old high school as teenagers. She was acting like a little kid in a candy store.

"Are you boys ready?" Sugar asks her 3 teenage sons as she looks back.

"I guess." Aayden, the middle child, says. He didn't really care about this at all. He wanted to go to school in Ireland where all of his 12 cousins were. Yeah, 12 cousins and if you add the three boys, it'll be 15. So 15 Flanagan children in an Ireland high school. Sugar Motta-Flanagan didn't think so at all. She was not about to have that.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'? Aayden, this was the high school me and your mom went to." Rory says.

"I don't know about, these two, but I'm excited. I can meet cute boys. Oh, Mom, Dad, they're are cute boys here, right? Because I'm not going to a school with no hot males. Oh and is there football?" Devin asked, excitedly to his parents.

"Yes, Dev, there are hot boys and football. Oh and guess what, there classes here you have to go to as well." Sugar says to her oldest son.

"Whatever." Devin says as he gets out. Aayden follows after him and Owen follows after Aayden.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you guys." Owen yells back.

"Love you, too." Rory says for both him and Sugar. He looks over to Sugar and sees her crying. She does this every single time. Rory sighs before driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

* * *

**JazMonae:**

JazMonae walks through the hallway. So far she had 3 classes. She had Geometry as her first period. She had World History as her second and her third was Home Economics. And so far, she had already got asked on a date by a hot girl by the name of Lulu. Ok, JazMonae had a feeling that the relationship might not have a long run but that doesn't mean they couldn't try. Right now, Jazz had free period and spent her time looking for activities to sign up for.

Book Club? No.

Chess Club? No.

Cheerios? Hell no.

Glee Club? Maybe that'll work.

JazMonae walked up to the sign up sheet and wrote her name in perfect incursive. She saw it said "In the Auditorium Monday through Fridays, 9 AM to 4:30 PM." Ok, works for me.

She walked into the auditorium and saw an elderly man sitting down.

"Hey Pranksville, is auditions here?" JazMonae asked as she walked down to the stage.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it is.' Will says.

"Good." JazMonae says, getting on stage. "Prepare to get your brains blown away."

_**(JazMonae)**_

_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away**_

"Wow. That was very nice. What's your name?" Will asks.

"JazMonae Hart. Don't spread it out, will ya?" JazMonae says as she jumps off the stage. Literally. "See ya later, Grandpa." JazMonae says as she walks out of the auditorium.

"I totally blew him away." Jazz says to herself as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

**Cameron:**

Yes! It was Cameron's first day and she was already apart of the Cheerios. She was the captain and popularity was looking so good for her. She was going to be the Queen Bee.

"Ok, Cheerios is done. What's next on my to-do list?" Cameron asked. She got her paper out of her bookbag.

Join Glee.

Smiling, Cameron skipped into the auditorium and got on stage.

"Hey Daddy."

"What?" Will asks his daughter. She knew his policy at school.

"I mean, hello Mr. Schuester." Cameron said. She totally forgot that policy. "Can I begin my song now?"

Will nods as his middle child began to sing.

_**(Cameron)**_

_**If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted  
And go drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**_

"Very good, Cam!"

"Thanks. Am I in because I don't know if I'm inside or outside of school?" Cameron asked. She was pretty dumb.

"You're in."

"Thanks. Now am I joining Glee Club or not?"

"Ugh!" Will said, looking up to the ceiling.

* * *

**Milo:**

So, McKinley is a pretty cool place. It's very cool and stuff but it's not like how it was back in Denver when he was there but hey, Milo guessed this could work for him if his parents survived it. But this is not his cup of tea.

Milo walk through the hallway. He was pretty lost so far so he didn't know what was what. As he walked, he accidently walked into the auditorium.

"I'm ready for Science!" Milo yelled as he walked down. "Wait, this isn't Science. And I was looking forward to it. Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you and that my talking is getting on your nerves."

"It's fine. This is Glee Club auditions." Will says to the boy.

"Oh well. This seems to be fun so let me audition." Milo says.

_**(Milo)**_

_**Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe  
That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try**_

"Beautiful." Will says.

"Thank you. I applaud your good taste in music and singing." Milo says, fake clapping.

* * *

**Adrianna:**

Adrianna had heard that they were doing Glee Club auditions. Growing up with Blaine, Adrianna loved music but also growing up with Jake and having his genes, Adrianna did get quite angry when she was rejected about her singing.

"So rumor has it auditions are in here. So rumor has it, Adrianna wants in." Adrianna says as she crosses her arms around her chest.

"Alright, Ade. Go ahead." Will says.

_**(Adrianna)**_

_**Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows  
These pretty girls on every corner  
They watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, "Does he know?"  
Will you ever know?  
You're beautiful  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone.  
And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your love will lead you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful**_

"No comment." Will says as he applauds loudly.

"Please. How was I?" Adrianna says.

"Incredible."

"Thank you." Adrianna says as she walks out the auditorium.

She was definitely going to be outstanding this year.

* * *

**I know that's only 4 but this is going to end the first round of auditions. I'm thinking of having only these auditions and then the 4 have a group number in the cafeteria to recruit members but they get in trouble. Although all the others audition in groups.**

**What do you think?**


	7. The Performance

**I need more people to read and review the first chapter! Thanks! this chapter includes a group number and a major JazMonae and Milo storyline.**

* * *

**New Directions:**

"Mr. Schue, I have a question? Why is there only four of us here?" Milo asked the choir room teacher. Milo examines the scene and by the looks of it, he was the only boy there. It was just him, JazMonae, Cameron and Adrianna.

"Beacuse Dork-einstein, people don't want to join this loser club. I'm surprised you three joined. Hell, I'm surprised I even joined." JazMonae says.

"Maybe we have to show people there is more to this club than just singing." Adrianna says as she bounces her basketball.

"Agreed. I don't know what she said but agreed." Cameron says as she plays with a baby doll. Milo rolls his eyes at the girl.

"And how in bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" JazMonae asked.

"Well, I was thinking about if you guys have a group perfromance. Like in front of the entire school in the cafeteria and just sing your hearts out." Will says as he sits down in the piano chair.

"That could work." Milo says.

"Totally. But as long as the guys from football don't boo us." Adrianna says.

"Ok, I'm in." JazMonae says as she gets out of her chair. "Come on, Cameron!"

"Ok." Cameron says as she bolts out of her chair and follow JazMonae.

* * *

**Cafeteria:**

JazMonae, Cameron, Adrianna and Milo walk in the cafeteria. They examine the scene and nobody is barely looking at them.

"Ok, so, nobody even knows we're here. I say we make a run for Canada and change our names to Gina, for me, Lola for Cameron, Amma for Ade and Miller for Milo. Good? Ok, let's bounce." JazMonae says as she starts to walk away. Milo grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"We're not leaving, Jazz. We made a deal." Adrianna says.

"Exactly. We have to show these guys what we're about." Milo says.

"Come on Jazz!" Cameron says to the girls. JazMonae rolls her eyes and then nods.

"Good." Cameron says.

JazMonae steps on the Football guys table. Adrianna steps on the Cheerleaders table. Cameron gets on the Geeks table and Milo stands on the Basketball table. JazMonae starts to sing when Milo gets the stereo to begin the instrumental version of the song.

_**(JazMonae)**_

_**La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**_

Adrianna looks at all the Cheerleaders that were sitting down at the table with disguisted looks on their face.

_**(Adrianna)**_

_**Standing on the field with your pretty pompons  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**_

Cameron jumps off the table and sits down between two geeks.

_**(Cameron)**_

_**Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**_

All four kids sing to the people at their table.

_**(JazMonae, Adrianna, Cameron and Milo)**_

_**My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular**_

Milo runs to the Cheerleaders table with Adrianna. JazMonae and Cameron follow pursue.

_**(Milo)**_

_**Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were**_

_**(Milo with JazMonae, Adrianna and Cameron)  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know**_

_**(Cameron, JazMonae, Adrianna and Milo)**_

_**Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go**_

JazMonae sits on the table and kicks one of the Cheerios lunch off the table. They decided to stop there. Cameron gets up and runs over to the Geeks.

"But I don't consider you all popular. Sorry. Hashtag... not sorry." Cameron says before running out with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Office:**

"That was quite a perfromance you all did out there." The principal, Mr. Warner, says to the four children sitting in front of him.

"But we didn't do anything." Milo says defending his girls.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of singing?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." Mr. Warner says.

"Have you heard of toothpaste? Cause your breath is kicking." JazMonae says.

Adrianna shushes her as she talks. "Then you should have a heart about singing. That's what Daddy Blaine always tells me. I don't understand it quite but I know it means that singing is an art."

"You all have detention for 2 weeks. Dismissed." Mr. Warner says to the kids. They all sigh before leaving.

* * *

**Choir Room:**

"Well, that didnt work." Milo says.

"Hey, have a heart. Maybe more people will join." Adrianna says.

There's a knock on the door and everyone turns to the door.

"Hi, I'm Alexis and this is Luca and Scarletta. We would like to join your group." Alexis says.

"Welcome." Mr. Schue says.

"Are any of you a lesbian?" JazMonae asks before getting shushed by Milo.

* * *

**Complete! Read and Review!**


End file.
